last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Distar
History Politic Government ''' Totalitarian '''Technocracy The city is governed by a concil of 12 magister (magistrix for womens of the same status), where one can obtain the High Magister title. High Magister *His vote cut short when it is ex-aequo. *Keep order within the Council. *His power is equal to other Magisters *He is elected by the other Magisters, and his position can be contested at any moment. Magisters *They are chosen within the citizen that has accomplished High Academic education (Biology/Technology, Blade of Karnis, Necromancy, Sorcery or Religion). *They oversee all politics and they take all decisions. *All important decisions and laws are taken within the Council, but all days-to-days decisions can be undertaken by a single Magister. It is tradition that theses little problems and conflicts be told to a Magister unofficionally (by simply meeting with one), and also to speak to a Magister before requesting something of the council. *Every decision taken by a Magister or the Council must be consigned within the archives. All decisions can be revoked by any Magister. If conflict can happen between two (or more) Magisters, the decision must be taken within the Council. *They have an absolute power on their people, including their life and their death. (Magisters are like 12 Kings working together, and the graduated citizens are like nobles) Ministers *They are chosen within the citizens who accomplished High Academic education (Biology/Technology, Necromancy, Sorcery or Religion). *They supervised a specific domain (It is possible to see Magisters having a minister fonction.) *The domains are: **Army. **Trade and Economy. **Exploration. **Gathering of food and other ressources. **Many others can be added and removed, at the Magisters will. Citizens *They are the people born within Distar or the ancient Necropolis. *They are usually working as artisan, merchants, soldiers, and many other job related to High Academic educations. *They have the right to be sheltered, feeded, educated, having undead servants and even living slaves if they can pay for their subsistance. *They have the duty to acquire minimal education within Distar's schools (Mathematic basis, magic, biology, history on their people and of Karnis. *They have the duty to begat one child. *They have the duty to protect his home or help through war. *They have the duty to serve Karnis as their god. (Archaic. Now it is only preferable to do so) *They have the duty to be of use and serve their society. Slaves *They are rare. *They are concidered slaves, a living individual under the service of a citizen. (By his own choice or as a punishment by a Magister). *They have the right to be fed and to be sheltered. *They have the right to live. *They can buy back their freedom to the citizen they are serving. They can return as citizen only if they were a citizen before being a slave. *They are magically marked by their master's symbol. *The master has the right to punish his slave. Only a Magister can order the slave to be killed (or do it himself). No Concil is necessary for that kind of decision. Scums - Scums are living being that were born in Distar, but refused to be fully educated or is nothing of use. (Prostitute, collectors, mercenaries, beggars, etc.) - They have no rights, no duties. They must handle themselves while the society ignore them entirely, even if they are physically or mentally attacked. Non-sentient Undead *They are concidered non-sentient all undead that has not their own free will. *They are really common. *They are tools, nothing more. *They are limited to 1 per citizen in Distar. (By the Solunian representative). *They must be reworked to not decay and not spread deseases. (By the Viladis representative). Additionnal Note The society provides all life necessities and even more to a citizen, but this one must work for the society in exchange. Dystar's mentality is to push their society and every citizen individually foward. The city provide free housing to their citizens. Most homes are made out of wood and stacked into districts, other type of shelters, in carved stones and more unique, are also available but must be paid for, and must pay propriety taxes. The most prestigious ones can be built anywhere into rent lands. Commerce and Trade Statistics Important NPCs Boreal Gravecloth Brise Runic Essaim Lastspire Fauve Azure Fjord Calirium Ginseng Crysalis Hiver Markend Jarko (the Black Hand) Karma the Deadsun Karnis (the Founder) Morgan (the Maker) Ocean Runic Merle Runic Pirrah Lastspire Strom Runic Ulrak Melvanis Vent Lastspire Verger Prismus Vespré Polarend Zenith Deatharbor Zephyr Darkspear